Reprieve
by Wolflady98
Summary: The arrancar war has begun and Soul Society is preparing for the fight with the traitor, Aizen. However, there's a new piece on the board. She was taken in by Aizen as the key to accomplish his goal until she learned what it was like to make friends. Renji x oc. I don't own Bleach, just my character and anything associated with her. Minor angst.
1. The New Face

'Where the hell am I even going? This school is huge,' she said to herself. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry." She looked up saw another student. He was tall, had orange hair, and brown eyes. He gave her a questioning look before greeting her.

"Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You must be the new student everyone been talking about," he was trying to be friendly to the newcomer.

She smiled and said, "Hi. My name is Hitorimusume Densetsu. Sorry again for running into you. I'm trying to find my class. Perhaps you can help me?" She handed him the schedule.

"Looks like we're going to the same place. Just follow me," Ichigo handed back the paper and started walking with Hitorimusume right behind him.

When they got to the classroom, Ichigo left to talk to a group of other students. They looked quite peculiar but, she figured they thought that she was the strange one, being the 'new girl.'

Although, one caught her attention. It was the tall, tan man with the red ponytail. He seemed to have full body, tribal style tattoos. He then noticed her, for he looked up at her. Time seemed to stop. She noticed his brown eyes, and the hardships they've must of seen. She recognized him as Renji Abarai. Now she was sure that she found her targets.

-Renji POV-

'Who is she?' Renji thought when he saw Kurosaki walk into the room with a new girl before he joined their conversation about the arrancar problem.

He couldn't help but notice that she was observing them, trying to figure them out or something of the sort. She wasn't particularly tall, about 5'4", long curly brown hair, fair skin, freckles across her face, and her eyes were deep blue; they seemed to be colored by the ocean themselves. But the strange thing he noticed about her was a high spirit pressure, it made him wonder if she could sense hollows.

After a few moments she blushed and hurried herself to a seat. When he turned back to the matter at hand, he saw Captain Hitsugaya suspiciously eyeing this stranger.

-Normal POV-

"What's the matter, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"That girl. Her spirit pressure is greatly higher than that of a normal human. It's higher than some shinigami back in Soul Society, "Toshiro said watching her,"It's quite convenient for someone like her, with her spiritual strength to arrive in the midst of a war. We should keep an eye on her."

Ichigo gave the girl a curious look but directed his question to the short captain, "Are you sure about that? Wouldn't we be able to sense by her spiritual pressure if she was an arrancar."

She could be masking it, Ichigo. Aizen could have sent her here to spy on us and get the upper hand," Rukia spoke up, "We can watch her for a while but, if nothing comes up involving her consorting with Aizen, we will leave her alone. Right, Captain?"

"Right," Toshiro confirmed, "She's in the same class as all of us, so watching her here at school won't be that much of an issue. There is still a possibility she won't be able to see us outside of our gigai, so we might be able observe her that way."

"Can we at least try to be friends with her? She really could be a transfer student and she probably doesn't have anyone she knows here besides Ichigo, but she just met him," Rangiku brought up.

"That sounds like a great idea," Orihime chimed in, "Hey Ichigo, since you've already talked to her, you can have her join us for lunch."

"WHAT! Why me?!"


	2. Aizen's Spy Revealed

"Hey," Ichigo greeted Hitorimusume.

She looked up at him and returned the greeting, "Hello."

"Its easy to see that you're new here, can I ask where you are from?" he asked.

'I need to come up with something quick,' she thought then said, "I am from Tokyo. This is my first time going to a school; my parents homeschooled me."

"So I'm guessing you're nervous?" he asked.

"Is it that noticeable. I've felt like the black sheep since I got here," she blushed. Ichigo slightly laughed and lead her over to his friends.

"Let me introduced you to my friends, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Yumichika, Ikakku, Rangiku, and Toshiro," Ichigo introduced her to everyone, then he gestures to her, "This is Hitorimusume Densetsu. She moved to Karakura Town from Tokyo." She waved and greeted all of them.

They spent a few minutes before class to get to know each other. Hitori, as she was now called once Rangiku complained that her name was too long, started to grow bored of pretending to be nice to the enemy. Her new 'friends' asked her to sit with them at lunch, and was invited to a girls' night at Orihime's house that weekend.

Hitori was pleased that she could make 'friends' with her enemy so quickly. She decided to contact Aizen once she asserted a place in the group.

-That Weekend-

"This is going to so much fun! Movies, snacks, games, and girl talk!" Rangiku exclaimed so energetically, Hitori thought she that the woman was going to explode from the giddiness.

"To be honest, I've never done anything like this before," Hitori lied. She often spent time with Tia Hallibel, the third Espada.

Orihime perked up, "Really? Oh, that's right you were homeschooled you weren't around people your age. Oh wait! Am I upsetting you?"

Hitori smiled, "Of course not. Why would I be upset about something like that? Even though, I was homeschooled, my parents took me to the park often and I played with the children there, I just never became close to any of them to consider them a friend I mostly chose to stay with myself. But you guys are my friends."

"Oh, so you liked staying to yourself? Nothing wrong with that," Rukia commented trying to get a straw into her juice box.

Hitori looks at her quizzically, "Uh, Rukia? Do you need some help with that?"

The small girl glanced at the box before handing it to Hitori, "Thank you." Hitori nodded as if to say 'your welcome.'

"Hey Hitori, since you're our guest, you can pick the first movie," Rangiku said, entering the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

Hitori looked through Orihime's collection of movies and came upon a slasher flick, "How about this one? It seems to be about a psychotic, rampaging serial killer."

"What an interesting choice. You don't seem to be the kind of person who would watch something like that and, Orihime why do you even have a movie like this?" Rukia asked the orange haired girl.

"That belongs to Tatsuki. I'm sure we won't mind if we watched it. She left it here the last time we had a girls' night remember? We never got to watch it because we fell asleep," Orihime stated, "She was going to come tonight but she had a tournament to go to tomorrow."

"I remember!" Rangiku called from the kitchen as she made more popcorn.

"So, can we watch it?" Hitori asked smiling, when she got the all clear she got excited, "To answer your question Rukia, I don't particularly watch these movies. I just like the adrenaline rush I get when I watch them. Its safe to say that I'm an adrenaline junkie."

"Oh well then, that statement reminds me of some of the guys," Rukia commented.

Hitori could tell that they were trying not to let anything slip. They were weary of her, 'More than likely because some stranger shown up amidst a war and they're trying to decided if whether or not they can trust them. I need to get the information that Aizen wanted.' She thought this as she set up the movie.

After watching three movies and going through six bowls of popcorn, the ladies fell asleep on the floor. Except for one.

Hitori found her way to Orihime's room and sat down onto the floor against the door. She pulled out a necklace she kept hidden under her shirt, and started talking into the dark purple orb on the end. "Lord Aizen. Hitorimusume reporting in."

"Have you found anything yet?" the smooth voice of Sosuke Aizen came from the charm.

"Nothing on the Soul Society itself as of yet, but I know of the shinigami stationed here. There is tenth division's Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, sixth division's Lieutenant Renji Abarai, eleventh division's third and fifth seats Ikakku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, and thirteenth division's Rukia Kuchiki. I also came in contact with Ichigo Kurosaki, they boy you told me to look out for. There are also other humans that seem well acquainted with the shinigami, Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue. This is all I'm able to report at this time my Lord, my apologies."

"There is no reason to apologize my dear. You just informed me that some of the Soul Society's greatest warriors are in your presence. Stay close to this group and stay naïve to the situation. Get as much information as you can and, if possible, get them to tell you Soul Society's plans for the Winter War. I'll send a few Menos Grande to attack the World of the Living. Act like tis your first hollow encounter, that's when they'll tell you everything you need to know. You're dismissed," Aizen told her and ended the report.

"Yes, my Lord," Hitori put the necklace back around her neck.

-Hueco Mundo-

"My, my, seems like little Tori is quite the over achiever. In a day's time she managed to identify Soul Society's reconnaissance team, along with allies. Her deceptive acting will easily allow her access to all their plans and theories," Gin commented, "I'll admit I didn't think she could do it. If she manages to finish her mission early we'll have a head start on your master plan."

"Very compelling Gin," Aizen smirked, "But, even if she fulfills her objective a head of time, we still have wait on the progress of the main goal. Besides, I might have another mission for Hitori to accomplish while she is with the shinigami."


	3. The Hollow Attack

"It was nice to meet you Hitori, I'll see you guys later," the girl, Tatsuki, said as she left for the dojo where she trains.

'I'm not going to report her to Aizen, she's no threat with that weak spirit pressure,' Hitori thought to herself disdainfully while feigning a smile around the shinigami, "I think I'll just go home. I've got homework and I'm tired enough as it is." She started walking in the direction where the Menos Grande are supposed to appear. Once they arrived, she put her acting to work, "What are those?!"

"So you can see hollows, too. I figured as much," Toshiro regarded her.

"What's a hollow?" Hitori played dumb.

"Never mind that we have a job to do," Ikakku said running into the fight.

"Stay here, we don't want that pretty face of yours to get scratched," Yumichika said as he followed his teammate.

When they all got involved in the fight with the Menos, Hitori smirked to herself, 'They're making this way to easy. Let's see what new tricks they learned.'

The Menos Aizen sent were difficult t dispose of. Hitori wanted to get in on the action but, she had to play the part of the damsel. While surveying the battle, Hitori noticed Orihime's powers. 'Aizen definitely needs to know about this.'

Hitori witnessed Orihime's extraordinary healing capabilities and the ability to conjure an impenetrable shield. 'I'm reporting this for sure. Aizen will surely praise me then.'

Once the Menos Grande were destroyed, everyone went to Ichigo's house. Hitori took this as her chance to get the information Aizen wanted. The Soul Reapers were spilling the beans when Hitori pretended to cry and say she was scared. They told her everything, even the arrancar threat. That night she went to the condemned apartment building that she made her base.

"Lord Aizen, I have excellent information to report. The plan was a success, after I acted as if I've never seen a hollow before, the shinigami revealed everything. The Soul Society, their zanpakuto abilities, and even about their current mission involving watching out for the arrancar.

"Well done. Everything is going according to plan," Aizen said.

"There's also something else. The Orihime girl has exceptional power. I saw it with my own eyes heal one of the others instantly from a fatal wound. Abarai was nearly fully impaled, and she healed him in a second. He got up and started fighting again as if he never gotten hurt. It was almost as if she reversed the infliction, I saw the wound close myself," Hitori told her master.

"Now this is intriguing. I think I'll have to change my plans. I'll be sending Ulquiorra to retrieve the both of you in a few days. Stay close to the enemy until then, see if you can get more information on Inoue's powers."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."


	4. Renji's Dream

Renji still couldn't get the look of Hitori's face of his mind. When they told her about the souls of the dead and the turmoil they go through that turns them into hollows. She looked so afraid. It was late but he just couldn't go to sleep. Her terrified face kept haunting him. He thought her to nice of a girl to have to the burden of watching souls of the dead roam around lonely. He knows he shouldn't but he couldn't but feel like he's been falling in love with her in the short time he's known her.

*'Renji! Renji! Help!' Renji awakes in a pitch black void. All he could hear was Hitori calling out for him. He could a door open in front of him, and Hitori's cries getting louder. He didn't think twice about the door and ran through. What he saw in front of him was horrifying. He saw Hitori chained against a wall at Sosuke Aizen's feet. Hitori was covered in blood, her blood, and looked like she was having a hard time trying to stay conscious.

'Let her go, Aizen!' Renji welled at the traitor.

'Why would I do that,' he says with a sadistic smirk on his face, 'She has always belonged to me. She has always been loyal to me.'

'Liar! She wouldn't betray us! She is our friend!

'Apparently your charade worked to well, little Tori,' Gin said as he appeared beside Aizen, 'You managed to have one fall in love with you. That's not good.'

'Oops,' Hitori spoke with a sinister look on her face that shouldn't belong, 'You always called me an overachiever you really shouldn't be surprised.' He removed her shackles and stood up.

'Hitori, what- what's going on?!' Renji demanded from her.

'What is going on is... You lost. Now you are all going to die!' she said before flash stepping in front of Renji and stabbed him through the chest.*

Renji bolted awake. He was stunned. 'What was that?' he asked himself, 'Why was Hitori a traitor? Could she really be a spy? No. No way. She wouldn't! Would she?'


	5. Kidnapped

"Orihime's gone, and we can't find Hitori anywhere either!" Rangiku exclaimed to everyone.

Orihime went missing in the middle of the night when Rangiku and Toshiro, who are staying at Orihime's house at the time, left to dispatch of a nearby hollow.

Most of everyone, some were already scouring Karakura Town, were currently at Urahara's planning a search party for the two girls, when Ichigo shown up.

"Where have you been, some of us have already begun searching for them!" Rukia scolded.

"I know, I ran into Yumichika and he told me what happened. I went to check out Orihime's house. When I got there, I sensed a high spiritual pressure from inside, and when I went in to investigate whoever it was already gone and left a note," Ichigo pulled the note out of his pocket, "It's a note from Hitori to Orihime. Hitori apparently asked Orihime to come to her place because she needed to talk to her. It says something about Hitori having an argument with her parents."

"I have a feeling that Hitori is partly responsible for Orihime's disappearance. Have you noticed that after the Menos Grande appeared that Hitori has spending a lot of time with Orihime?" Urahara stated, "Think about it for a moment. Hitori supposedly moved to Karakura Town around the same time as the arrancar threat surfaced, then she coincidently starts sensing hollows, witnesses everyone's fighting abilities, starts staying close to Orihime, and now she goes missing around the same time Orihime does."

"Urahara," Ichigo spoke up, "Are you saying that Hitori might be an ally of Aizen's?"

"Precisely. Everything adds up. This whole thing has been a ploy from the very beginning. I suggest that you go back to the Soul Society and alert everyone. Aizen's undoubtedly planning something that involves Orihime and her powers," Urahara suggested.

Renji couldn't believe it. His dream had been right. He was a fool for letting his emotions cloud his judgment, "Let's go then. If were going to save Orihime and stop Aizen, then we're going to need a plan."


	6. Hitori's Past

Hitori finally felt at home. She was done with the World of the Living and could finally get rid of the gigai Aizen had created for her. She released her spiritual pressure she had been restricting for the past month and it felt great. She had her arrancar uniform on now, it wasn't anything fancy just simple. She felt her hollow mask on her face for the first in what felt like a long time. The mask went across her forehead, around her eyes and down the bridge of her nose, and there were large, fang-like teeth on the sides that made up part of an upper jaw. She was finally herself again. She wasn't an Espada like many would have thought and she isn't in any facción either. She works solely under Aizen. She'll never forget the day she met him.

*'Hello? Is there anybody here? I'm lost, can someone help me?' a four year old girl called out to anyone around her. She couldn't remember where she was going, all she knew was that she was with her parents, when she heard gun shots ring out. She saw her parents crumple to the ground, and felt an excruciating pain in her chest. However, that pain began to numb as she fell to the ground alongside her parents.

After a while, she awoke. She felt confused and, as she looked around she noticed a chain in the center of her chest, 'What is this for? Why do I have a chain?' That's when she saw another her on the ground, bleeding from the chest.

'Hello little one. It's saddening to see a child as young as you, meet their fate so soon,' a man said from behind her.

She turned around and saw a man with brown hair and eyes with glasses. He was wearing a black shukhasho, and a white haori with the kanji for the number five printed on the back.

'Who are you?' she asked the man in front of her. He had a strong presence about him.

'My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm here to take you to the Soul Society,' he told her calmly with a smile on his face, 'Don't worry you will be happy there.'

'But I don't want to leave my parents,' she pleaded.

'My dear, they already left and they're waiting for you there right now,' he responded.

She looked down sadly, 'They let without me? How dare they!' She became over encumbered with rage. She started to undergo a horrible transformation. Aizen knew she was starting to turn into a hollow out of hate for her parents leaving her alone. Any other Soul Reaper would try to purify her right then but, Aizen sensed that something was different with her. She grew a high spiritual pressure and the transformation stopped and she reverted back to her original size, only this time she wore a white hollow mask. Aizen thought that he could eventually use her for his plan to take over Soul Society. A task she would accept whole heartedly.

-100 Years Later-

She finished devouring another hollow and was about to go after more, but Aizen appeared.

'Pace yourself or you won't have anymore left for later,' Aizen said from behind her.

She turned toward him, 'But, Fath- uh, my lord,' She corrected quickly, 'I'm almost a Vasto Lordes, I need to keep devouring hollows. You want me to help you take over the Soul Society, and that's why I'm trying to become stronger. I just want you to be proud of me.'

Aizen looked down at her, she's short, and said calmly, 'Now, now, I told you once before that I need to get the Hogyku first before you can become an arrancar but, I can manage that with Gin and Tousen. I'll let you know when you can take part in this endeavor.' He turns to walk away but stops, 'I finally decided on a name for you. Hitorimusume Densetsu, it means 'the first daughter of a legend.' I find it quite suiting for you.'

The newly named Hitori smiled graciously and said, 'Thank you. But, if its not to much to ask, what was my name when I was human? I've been trying to remember for a while but I can't.'

Aizen turned back to her and walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, 'Akiko Michi. No need to bother with it now though. You're a hollow, not a human. Now excuse me my dear, I have a captain's meeting to attend.'

'Farewell Lord Aizen.'

-A Few Months Ago-

'Hitorimusume, I would like for you to meet your fellow arrancar and my Espada.'

Aizen finally did it. During the invasion of the Ryoka, that she would soon learn was Ichigo and friends, he obtained the power of the Hogyku. With it, he created the arrancar army and the Espada. One in particular caught her attention, Grimmjow. He had this air about him and she remembered seeing him before as an Adjuncas hollow roaming about in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow wanted to be king but, to Hitori, Aizen was the king. Aizen was the one with all the power but, Grimmjow still thought of himself as king, and, strangely, Hitori didn't mind his challenge to Aizen's position.

Hitori did what Aizen told her to do and met the others, 'Hello.'

Nnoitra was the first to answer, 'Who the hell is this? This is no place for a little girl, she could get hurt.'

Hitori knew that he was mocking her, and right then and there she decided that Nnoitra was a complete and total ass. But, before she could say anything back, Gin spoke up, 'Careful Nnoitra. She can whip ya in no time. I can promise ya that.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the arrancar and a few Espada look at her in interest, however there were still some who looked like they could care less.

-Present Time-

Someone began banging on the door of Hitori's room, and of course she knew who it was right away.

"Come in Grimmjow," from her side of the door. She definitely didn't have to tell him twice.

The sixth Espada came through the door and it took her a moment to notice his arm, or lack there of, "What happened?!"

He looked to his shoulder and growled, "Tousen cut it off and destroyed it while you were out playing with the Soul Reapers. Aizen thought I should be taught a lesson for trying to take matters into my own hands. I was stripped of my Espada title and now Luppi is in my place."

"That little hermaphrodite! Grimmjow, what was it that you tried to do?" Hitori asked him. The only one who hated Luppi more than anyone else was Hitori herself.

"I went to the World of the Living with my facción to get rid of those shinigami. I am the king, I should be able to do what I want! Those bastards won't let me take charge."

Hitori went up to him and gave him a hug, which he returned by wrapping his only arm around her, "I can talk to Aizen if you want me to. And I think I have a way to get your arm back."

"I don't need you to beg Aizen for my mercy, I'll just show him that he made a mistake by replacing me," he said, "And as for my arm, there's nothing to reattach.

She looked him in the eye, "Alright I won't talk to Aizen but, I can get your arm back. It might take a few days though."

Grimmjow mentally decided that arguing with her would be useless, "Fine. Only because you are the only person I can trust. See ya later. " He turned to leave but, not before sneaking a kiss from her.


	7. Orihime's Confrontation

Hitori managed to convince Aizen into having Orihime demonstrate her powers to the other arrancar, by having her use her healing ability to restore Grimmjow's arm, which in turn allowed her to keep her promise to the sixth Espada. The moment his arm was returned, Grimmjow killed Luppi and gained back his position among the Espada. After this little fiasco was over, everyone was dismissed from Aizen's throne room. It would have been night in the World of the Living and Hitori knew she should get some rest but, she was unable to. Hitori decided to go to Grimmjow's room, knowing he was awake. Before she could even knock on the door he called for her to enter.

"Come on in, Hitorimusume."

She walked in and sat down beside him on his sofa, "How does it feel to be Espada again?"

He moved her into his lap, "I feel powerful again. As pathetic as it sounds, I almost missed you sneaking in here all the time, just so you could talk to me."

She smiled sadistically, "And I missed having you drag me with you when you went hollow hunting around Hueco Mundo, the training, and having you barge into my room ranting on about everything." If anything else said that last statement, they would have met the wrong end of Grimmjow's cero.

He smirked, "When Aizen falls and I become king, you'll be my queen."

Before she could respond, all the Espada were called on for a meeting with Aizen once again. "Go on Grimmjow, I'll be in my quarters. If its an Espada meeting, Aizen won't tell me anything, but you will, won't you?"

"Right."

-Half an hour later-

Grimmjow came into her room with a psychotically gleeful smirk on his face, "Inoue's friends are coming to rescue her, and now I finally fight Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I wish I could fight but, Aizen doesn't want me to be apart of the war. I have to stay unharmed if I'm going to open the dimension of the Soul King with the Oken," Hitori said with a sigh.

Grimmjow grabbed her chin, "When this is all over and I've gotten rid of the damned Kurosaki, I'll take you to the outlands of Hueco Mundo, where you can kill all the hollows you want."

"Sounds like a date."

-To Orihime-

Orihime sat alone in her room in Los Noches, 'I can't believe Hitori is the enemy. She seemed so nice.'

"Hello, human," an arrancar, Loly, said from the door.

-To Hitori-

"Grimmjow," Hitori shook him awake on his side of her bed.

"What?" he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I sense two arrancar entering Inoue's room and a charging cero. If they kill her, Aizen won't be happy. We need her alive if you're going to get your fight with Kurosaki."

The promise of his fight was what got him awake and convinced to go investigate, "Alright, fine. Let's go."

When the got to Orihime's room, they saw the door busted down, Loly beating Orihime, and Menoly holding a charged cero. Grimmjow decided to make himself known and blasted a hole through the wall... beside the opened doorway, "What's going on here?"

"Are you crazy? Why didn't you use the door?!" Loly yelled at him from where she stood over Orihime.

He just smirked, "The door was broken so I made my own."

Hitori couldn't help but snicker, but got serious again, "Back down you two. Aizen wants this one alive. I should kill you for defiance."

"If you did that I wouldn't get to have any fun," Grimmjow said to Hitori. He then appeared in front of Menoly and grabbed the hand that held the cero, "You should practice having more control over your cero." Then he blew it up against her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Loly yelled.

"Nothing," Hitori, "You still need to leave." She kicked the arrancar girl to ground.

Grimmjow started stalking toward Loly and she began screaming, "Stay away from me! Stay away!"

"Boo!"

Loly screamed loudly in fear. Hitori laughed maniacally, "Just how stupid are the two of you. I've already told you to leave. Now get out!"

Both Loly and Menoly quickly left the room. Orihime finally stood up, "Why did you help me?"

Grimmjow answered first, "I owed you for getting my arm back, now we're even."

"And Aizen wants you alive," Hitori said after.

"Thank you anyway. Both of you," Orihime said, "But I have a question. Are really on Aizen's side, Hitori?"

"Of course. The point of being a spy, is hiding who you are."

"I trusted you! We all did!" Orihime yelled.

"Then start being more careful about the people you trust then," Hitori stated coldly before leaving with Grimmjow.

'I really thought we were friends, Hitori,' Orihime thought as she watched them leave.


	8. Authors Note: Hitori Bio

**This is just an extra chapter that has nothing to do with the story. This is Hitori's bio sheet that I've typed up so you guys can know the character a bit better. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, I just thought it would help with the visualization of Hitorimusume Densetsu. I typed this based on a template by troden10.**

**Name: **Hitorimusume Densetsu [roughly translates to: 'first daughter of a legend']

**Age: **60 yrs. [looks 17]

**Nicknames: **Hitori, Tori, Sumi

**Race: **ex-arrancar, shinigami

**Birthday: **January 29th

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight: **134 lbs.

**Blood Type: **O-

**Marital Status: **N/A [Later in a relationship *hint*]

**Reiatsu Color: **red

**Affiliation: **Gotei 13

**Previous Affiliation: **Arrancar, Espada

**Team: **6th Squad [later 5th]

**Previous Team: **Aizen's Arrancar Army [later Squad 6]

**Seat: **Unseated [later Captain]

**Relatives: **None [as of right now *hint*]

**Education:** Shinigami Academy

**Appearance: **Brown hair that goes to center of back, blue eyes, freckles across face, body type has a feminine but slightly athletic build, peach skin, wears the basic black shinigami uniform [later a Squad 5 Captain's Haori], grotesque scar across back, usually has a sweet smile on her face.

**Personality:** Happy, but has a moderate to short temper. Friendly overall.

**Likes: **purple, pandas, peach blossoms, literature, horror movies, all music genres

**Dislikes:** lightning, sour candy, being mocked or underestimated

**Most Notable Quote:** "It represents the first and last time I was ever weak." [Hitori to Rangiku and Orihime about scar]

**Stats:  
Intelligence:** 7/10  
**Strength:**8/10  
**Speed:**3/10**  
Endurance:**6/10**  
Swordsmanship:**7/10**  
Shun-po:**4/10**  
Kido:**8/10**  
Hand-to-Hand:**6/10

**Fighting Style:** Tae Kwon Do

**Zanpakuto: **Akanetsume ["Red Claw"]

**Sealed Form: **Looks like a basic katana with a simple circular guard and the hilt is red. The sheath is black.

**Release Command: **Puncture

**Shikai Form: **The blade turns a blood red color, elongates to 7ft. long, and curves slightly. The guard remains circular and red fangs sprout around it. The hilt becomes like bone and is wrapped in animal-hide.

**Shikai Ability: **When striking, a second version of the blade appears, transparent, and follows the path of the previous attack during the next attack, causing the opponent to have to try to block both attacks at the same time. This second blade can't be blocked anyway though, and the opponent will get struck. Both blades can poison the opponent when they are cut and the amount of poison multiplies with each cut sustained by either blade, until the opponent is immobile and/or dies. There is no cure for the poison except for Akanetsume's second ability that specifically cures its own poison.

**Bankai Form: **Akanetsume becomes a giant double-edged tomahawk. The axe head is made of unbreakable bone with a metal handle with animal-hide wrapping around it. The axe head has a carving of a mountain lion on one side and a crescent moon on the other. There is a chain on the handle that allows the wielder to throw Akanetsume for a long ranged attack.

**Bankai Ability: **In this form Akanetsume has the same ability as in Shikai form however, with more poison being distributed at a time. Now though, it can also rip a portal between the world where the wielder is and Akanetsume's zanpakuto world to allow manifested animal spirits to partake in the battle as the wielder's reinforcements. However this takes a toll on the wielder by depleting energy and spiritual pressure temporally and should be used as a last resort.

**Zanpakuto Spirit Appearance:**She is a young woman and is about 5'6". She has tan skin and russet colored hair. Her left eye is red with a slit pupil and her right eye is yellow with a slit pupil. She has sharp protruding fangs. She wears a sleeveless animal hide shirt with bone armor on the shoulders, a hide skirt wrapping around her waist and tied in the front with bone thigh guards that reach just above the knee, and she was bare foot. She has a cloak made from a mountain lion pelt, with the head as the hood, the front paws are over her shoulders and tied in front, with the rest dangling behind her. She also has a necklace made from red painted animal fangs, with matching bracelets and anklets. She has a soft voice despite her rough appearance.

**Zanpakuto World: **Akanetsume's world is a dark forest with large trees and spirit-like manifestations of different animals roaming about.

**Zanpakuto Personality: **She's very caring and can be a bit timid at times but, if angered she will have the mindset to kill.

**Zanpakuto Type: **Power

**Random Facts: **

- Hitori is skill in emergency first aid, despite not having any formal training.

- Hitori's favorite food is tempura.

- Hitori is able to communicate with her zanpakuto without performing Jinzen.

- Hitori doesn't have a defined birthday but, she listed it as January 29th when she enrolled in Karakura High

- Hitori is sensitive to be called weak, it makes her go berserk because she reminds herself of her scar.


	9. Azien's Defeat

Aizen finally made his move. Many arrancar have been killed when Ichigo and his friends came to rescue Orihime. This included Grimmjow, and Hitori was devastated. Now she is headed for Karakura Town to assist the remaining arrancar in finishing off the rest of the Shinigami and, most importantly, help Aizen. Once she had arrived, she was immediately confronted by the Soul Reapers but they were the weak, disposable ones, so she defeated them easily. She knew that they weren't a threat so she let them live as she did have a sense of mercy. She just wanted to get to Aizen. He, to her, was the only thing close to a father she ever had. She will protect him.

-Ichigo and Aizen's Final Fight-

She was too late, Ichigo has already nearly defeated Aizen. Aizen still had power to spare however, and when he was about to finish off the substitute Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara appeared. Urahara sealed Aizen, who was arrested and sent to high-security lockdown in prison back in the Soul Society.

Ichigo collapsed, and Hitori took this as her chance to kill the humans while their strongest was unable to defend them. Unlike other arrancar she didn't possess a zanpakuto, even Aizen didn't know as to why, but she was skilled in hand-to-hand combat and that was all she needed to kill them all. Before she could even reach the orange-haired boy, a force-field surrounded him.

"Santen Kishuun!"

When the barrier went up, was when Hitori snapped, "Let me kill him! Its all I want! It is all his fault, its his fault that Aizen is gone! Kurosaki must be the first to pay! Take down the barrier Inoue!"

Hitori then took notice of Renji. He looked at her with sheer anger but, there were sadness in his eyes. She started to rapidly remember everything her and the others did together during her mission in Karakura. All the moments where she genuinely laughed at their exploits, and the surprise they held when she beat Keigo at his own con-scheme at a school fundraising function. That was when she realized they thought of her as a real friend. She never considered anyone her friend, not even Grimmjow, but her mind was clouded by Aizen's orders she didn't take notice. She had friends and she betrayed them, just like Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. Hitori became overwhelmed with guilt, and fell to her knees crying.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. Aizen has always been there for me, my judgment was clouded. He made me into who I am, and I hate it! I know I was supposed to be a spy and pretend that I was your friend but, I realized you were my friends and I threw you guys away like trash," Hitori cried, "Please forgive me! I won't hurt anyone else, I promise. I just want all of this to be over."

-Renji POV-

He couldn't believe it. One second she was trying to kill Ichigo, then the next she's begging for forgiveness. This is Aizen's fault. She was loyal to him by making her believe that he was all she had. He used that loyalty to his advantage, she knew that she was being used, and now she feels guilty. Hitori was just another person that suffered because of Aizen.

-Normal POV-

"Don't worry, Hitori," Ichigo said standing up. He had to use Zangetsu to keep himself standing, "You were being guided by what you thought you had to do, not what you felt you had to do. I can tell you're truly sorry, so I forgive you."

Hitori looked up at him astonished, "Really?"

"Yeah. You can take down the barrier Orihime, it's alright." Once the orange wall had dissolved, everyone began to approach but they were still weary of Hitori.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked the injured boy.

"I'm fine. Are you alright Hitori?" he asked her.

Hitori looked to everyone around her, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Urahara, and Renji. They were looking at her, expecting an answer. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said giving a genuine, real smile.

All of a sudden, Ichigo started to collapse. Hitori, being the closest, caught him, "His spiritual pressure is extremely low. His fight with Aizen completely drained him."

Urahara stepped forward, "Take him to my shop. We can help him there."

-Urahara Shop-

"Will he be okay?" Orihime asked.

"He'll be fine for the most part. His reiatsu however, is almost completely gone. It's down to the point that it won't regenerate itself. Over a course of time, he'll lose his spirit energy altogether and his Soul Reaper powers as well," the shopkeeper answered.

Everyone became silent, until Ichigo came into the room, "Don't worry about me. Losing my powers isn't a big issue with the threat gone. So Hitori, where are you gonna go from here?"

"Oh, well, I haven't really thought about it," Hitori stated, "I'll probably just go back to Hueco Mundo. An arrancar can't stay in the World of the Living or the Soul Society."

"I noticed something," Rukia spoke up, "When a hollow tries to remove their mask as an attempt to get Shinigami powers, a zanpakuto forms. You however don't have one. Why is that Hitori?"

Everyone else became curious now that the topic has been taken notice of. Hitori had no choice but to answer, "When I died sixty years ago, I began to transform into a hollow immediately. I managed to fight off the transformation but, half a mask had already formed. My transformation was never completed and I remained in a half-hollow state for a long time. When Aizen used the Hogyku to create his arrancar, my transformation was different. The part of me that was still a whole didn't react to the transformation, only my hollow half did. Nobody knew as to why my zanpakuto hadn't formed, but the theory was that when my hollow half became an arrancar, my whole half blocked some of the Soul Reaper powers I would have gained, including the ability to manifest a zanpakuto, since the wholes that have been sent to the Soul Society have to be trained to form a zanpakuto in order to become a Soul Reaper."

"That could be it but, its hard to find out for sure because this hasn't happened before," Urahara said thinking out loud.

"Is there anything that could be done about that?" Renji took the chance to say something, "If she wasn't a fully developed hollow to begin with, is there a way to reverse what part of the process that has already happened?"

Hitori looked at Renji stunned, then looked at Urahara with a hopeful heart.

"Maybe."


End file.
